User blog:Ji12/Ji12 - Fanfiction - Ch3.4 Maiko Arrives
Maiko Arrives *During the walk home, Chika has been quiet until now.* C: Onii-chan, why is Maiko-nee coming home with us? *Maiko & Alluvia exchange glances. Alluvia doesn't know either, but hasn't asked yet.* J: Well there is a good reason for that. Maiko will be living us from now on. C: *beaming* Aah, Really?! J: Yes it's true. *He proceeds to explain the story* I'm sorry to break this news to you two all of a sudden, but it seems the universe had other plans... I had even planned on taking everyone out for dinner and telling everyone then. M: I believe Tsumiko was preparing a farewell dinner for me as well. *Exchanges a glance with Jason. She knows he's not being entirely truthful.* A: *trying to lighten the mood, she puts her arm through M's* Well it seems we're gonna be sisters now! *cuts her eyes over at Jason* You know, Master does seem to have a thing for blondes... J: Well, that's... C: Chika's hair isn't blonde. Does Onii-chan want Chika to change her hair to blonde so she can be sexy, too? J: Chika?! *Facepalm* Please don't... M: *Smiling as she watches their interactions* (They're so different from what I'm used to. Will I really fit in with them?) Chika-chan? I think Jason likes you the way you are. J: That's right, I surely do. *Picks Chika up in the air and regards her closely, then hugs her tight.* I wouldn't change a thing! C: *giggles* J: *sets Chika down* Alluvia, since we're almost home, why don't you and Chika go on ahead. I want to talk with Maiko alone for a few minutes. A: Alluvia understands. Chi-chan, let's have a race! Alluvia bets she can beat Chika home! C: Chika won't lose! *They both take off running* J: ... M: ... J: Maiko? M: Yes? J: Well, you see... M: What is it? J: Umm... M: (why is he hesitating) Is something wrong? J: *sigh* I never really thought about the sleeping arrangements until now. There's been too much going on. M: I'm sure everything will be fine... (Was that all he was worried about?) J: There's only four bedrooms so, there are two options. M: Mhmm... J: It's unfair to ask Taley and Alluvia to share, since they already have their own rooms. M: I understand... J: So, you can sleep in my room or... M: *stops walking & has a panicked look on her face* (surely he can't mean...) J: *Sees M's expression* No no no... *chuckles* I bet few have had the pleasure of seeing that face before. It's rather cute... *teasing* M: *sigh* (Why'd I get so worked up just now... I would usually just get mad but...) J: I'll take the couch so you can have my room for now or you can sleep with Chika. I'm sure she won't mind. In fact she'll probably love it. M: I... understand. I can't kick my new master out of his room... that would be selfish of me. I don't mind sharing Chika's room. J: Of course it's only for the time being. M: I really don't mind. There will be time to worry about that later. J: ... M:Jason? J:Hmm? M: I understand why you didn't relate the entire truth as to why I'm here. It was because of Chika? J: Yes. I will tell Alluvia the full story when I can find time alone with her. I have an idea that Chika knows a little already after coming back from Josh's two nights ago, so I wasn't telling her something she didn't already know. He seems really concerned for her. M: He is. She's very special. J: In more ways than one. If it wasn't for her, I don't think Josh would have considered entrusting your care to me. Maiko? M:Yes Jason? J: I want you to stay by Chika's side always. Never let her out of your sight. M:I understand. After all, isn't that why I'm here? J: Don't think that you're not important to me now, too. All of my girls are. M:*looks up at J* (I'm not quite used to this ...) J: But I know you can take care of yourself. I remember that day from the restaurant... M: That was... *averts her eyes* J: I have a feeling, that was just a hint of your skills. M: ... J: It's just Chika is so vulnerable and I know I can't always be there. J: *watches Alluvia & Chika enter the house from a distance* I almost lost those two today... M: (That's the same thing he said at the lab.) J: I don't think they know exactly what Taley did. All they really know is that she saved them... I have to tell them... M: Do you think they'll understand? She did what she thought she had to do to protect them... J: If I know Alluvia, and the way her personality has been changing recently, she'll probably say they deserved it. But I don't know exactly how Chika will react. I want to talk with both of them individually to get their own accounts of what happened. I wanted to ask Taley, too, but never got the chance to see her before we left the lab. Josh didn't think it would be a good idea. She doesn't even know about you yet. M: I'm sure she's ok. Josh will take good care of her. *nearing the house* J: I know he will... Let's get you settled in, and have some dinner. Afterwards, let's go get the rest of your belongings. M: Most of them are packed already... *they both go inside* Category:Blog posts